


Day 1: Bar Hookup

by fandom_filth



Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky flirts with death, Canon Disabled Character, Dom/Sub discussions, Gay Bar, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, Logan cannot with this kid, Logan is his own age difference warning ok, M/M, More like Logan's claws kink, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Night Stands, They opt not to run with them on the first night, Top Logan, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: Day 1 of AU-gust with Winterwolf.  Logan's at a gay bar, debating going back to his hotel, when an attractive (though that's subjective) young (though everyone is to him, these days) man offers him a drink.  It doesn't change his mind about leaving, but he doesn't go alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861825
Kudos: 31





	Day 1: Bar Hookup

"Can I buy you a drink?"  
Logan glanced up and raised his eyebrows at the young man. "D'you make it a habit to buy drinks for bikers who settled in alone?"  
"That's not a no." The man folded his arms and flashed a mischievous grin. "I won't take it personally if you say no, but - I'm around, if you're interested." He waved and swaggered back over to another table, next to a couple who immediately began teasing him.  
Logan tilted his head curiously, watching him walk away. He didn't get a lot of offers these days. This guy was tall, which wasn't usually his style, but he seemed considerate with how quickly he'd backed off after making his offer. The severity of the swagger intrigued him - it might hide a limp. Just as interesting, he wore gloves inside. Broad shoulders, masculine charm, thick stubble, long brown hair . . .  
He knocked back the last of his whiskey and headed over to the young man's table. He leaned over the back of the stranger's chair, amused when the couple across from him went quiet, and tapped his shoulder. "How about that drink, kid?"  
The stranger flashed a smug smile up at him, one that had him torn between smacking him and kissing him. "Sure thing. Care to join us, or should I come to you? The lovebirds won't mind if I ditch 'em."  
"Yeah, depends if we still need to get you a ride home." The blond deadpanned. "I'm Steve, this is my husband, Brian."  
The redhead waved, but Logan just grunted. "And I don't really care. Get through that drink and we'll find out if he needs a ride home."  
The brunet who'd offered him the drink grinned wider. "Crown Royal comin' up, hotshot. Sit, I'll find you." He hopped up and ran to get the drink.  
Logan eyed the couple for a moment before opting to return to his corner table alone, not really in the mood for small talk. The brunet found him not two minutes later with two glasses of Crown Royal and slid into the seat across from him, handing one over. "So just to be clear - I'm flirting."  
"Caught that." Logan sipped his whiskey. "My turn. I'm not the dating kind. I'm out tomorrow morning." He shot the brunet a look over the rim of his glass. "But if you just wanna fuck . . . I'm your guy."  
The stranger shrugged. "Works for me. Before we go, what's your stance on prosthetic limbs?"  
Logan blinked at him. "The fuck?"  
He didn't lower his eyes from Logan's face. "I'm ex-Army. Lost a limb in the service. If you've got objections to former military or prosthetics, I'd like to know now, before we leave my ride."  
Okay, well . . . that made sense. Logan relaxed and shrugged. "Ex-Air Force." He opted not to mention he was also ex-Army and ex-Marine. "No prosthetics, but . . . stance on mutants?"  
The stranger's eyes practically glittered. "Mutant rights? All for 'em. Do I find it a turn-off? Depends on the power."  
"Fair enough." Logan sat back in his chair, amused enough by the younger man to tell him a few things. "Enhanced human shit, some fangs. Claws." That's all he needed to know.  
"Human things - stamina, strength, endurance?" The stranger guessed and grinned. "I'm gonna have fun with you. Where's the claws? Those nails of yours can't count."  
Logan smirked at him, showing off a fang. "Let's get this to a hotel room and I'll show you."  
"Sounds like a plan." The stranger downed the last of his glass. "Let me tell my ride."

The bike ride was entertaining with the stranger pressed along Logan's back, bounced against him occasionally although he remained the perfect gentleman until the bike was parked. The moment the engine stopped, hands dropped from Logan's middle to his thighs and crotch and the other man rocked his hips forward against him. Logan growled at him and the stranger laughed.  
They hardly made it to Logan's hotel room before starting to strip each other's clothes off, starting with two leather jackets tossed to the side. Logan paused then, seeing the shining metal of the prosthetic left arm. Suddenly the swagger made sense.   
"Hey. You okay?" The brunet asked gruffly, though his face was lined with tension.  
"Shit, man." Logan smirked at him. "You didn't say it was this good lookin'. Get your gloves off. How well can you feel it?"  
The brunet relaxed and smiled back gratefully, but to Logan's relief, didn't actually thank him. "Pain response is pretty low, but I can feel it almost as well as the other hand otherwise. Why? You got a thing for hands?"  
"I'm gonna show you my thing for gags if you keep teasin' me, Goliath." Logan threatened, and pulled the gloves off himself. He let the stranger pull his shirt off with a laugh and both went to undo the other's pants.   
"I seem to remember some mention of claws? There's no claws on those feet either." The stranger snarked when Logan toed his socks off.  
Logan smirked broadly at him and gripped the hem of his shirt. "You gonna be mad if I ruin your shirt?"  
"Please."   
He held up one hand and extended just the middle claw. His companion grinned delightedly at the sight of it and Logan found himself smiling too. It had been a while since he had these out in front of a stranger.  
Speaking of which . . . "What's your name, kid?"  
"It's Bucky. What's yours?"  
"Logan." Logan slit his shirt effortlessly and pushed it off Bucky's shoulders, crowding him back onto the bed. When he got Bucky flat on his back he rewarded him with a deep, filthy kiss. Bucky submitted to the kiss but kept pushing at the waistband of his jeans with a little wanting moan.  
Logan broke off and rested his forehead against Bucky's. "How old are you?"  
"Rude to ask. Older than I look. You?"  
Logan snorted and pulled back to look him in the eye with a grin. "A lot older than I look."  
"Not sure if that's sexy or creepy. I'm gonna go with sexy because I like you." Bucky decided and gripped him through his jeans, grinning at the punched out noise Logan made. "You wanna top or bottom?"  
"I don't bottom for strangers." Logan sat up on top of him and raised an eyebrow. "That gonna be a problem?"  
"Nope. I tend not to either, but it's never been a hard limit." He watched casually as Logan batted his hands away and got to work on his belt. "Shoulda asked this before but, you clean?"  
"Yeah." Logan thought back to the last time he'd been tested - by Hank - and informed he probably couldn't carry a virus even if he caught one. He hadn't been with anyone he didn't know was clean since then. "Guessin' you are too."  
"Yep. D'you scene with strangers?"  
Logan paused to give him a sharp look and then shook his head. "Sometimes. I don't sub."  
"Fair enough. I wouldn't wanna do a full scene with you, being strangers, but uh - I wouldn't mind roughing each other up a little."   
"Does that mean grip a little too tight and fuck a little too fast and a little too hard, or you wanna start a fight?" Logan asked, rolling off him to kick his jeans off.  
"Both, actually, but we'll stick with rough sex for now." Bucky sat up and crowded Logan's back, kissed his shoulder before biting down on it, hard.  
Logan snarled as the pain spread over his shoulder and he rolled it up into the other's jaw. Bucky let him go with a snicker and finished stripping. His left shoulder was crisscrossed with scarring - too irregular to have come from an amputation. Had it been infected? His body rejecting a previous prosthetic?  
"Damn." Luckily, Bucky was too busy looking up and down Logan appreciatively to notice where the older man's eyes were lingering. "C'mon, old man. I want you to fuck me."  
With a chuckle, Logan grabbed his jeans and got the bottle of lube from the pocket before returning to the bed. Bucky lay back on the bed and spread his legs invitingly, holding his own thighs in his hands.  
"It's less fun when I don't have to push you into position." Logan half-teased as he settled where he had a good view and reach of Bucky's ass. He rewarded him anyway by nibbling down his thigh.  
Bucky hissed at the sting of his fangs. "Shit. I don't care. If you don't hurry up I'm gonna take the lube and do this myself."  
Logan chuckled darkly and took a risk, starting rather quickly with the lube and a finger. He grinned to himself at the choked noise the younger man made. "Not so keen to mouth off at me anymore, huh, kid?"  
"If you call me 'kid' again in this bed I swear to God I'm leaving."  
That caught Logan off-guard enough that he had to just stop to laugh for several minutes. "Oh, my god. You are a catch." He sank his teeth into Bucky's thigh to distract him before things could get emotional.  
Fortunately, his bedmate didn't seem keen on being sappy either, and the other leg wrapped around his neck to pin him down. "You wanna suck me off while you open me up?"  
Logan snorted, baring his slightly bloodied teeth at him. "You don't want these anywhere near that pretty cock. Just lay down and jerk yourself off."  
". . . Fuck." Bucky obeyed him, panting, the picture of arousal and Logan nearly purred at the sight.  
His focus wavered when the metallic left hand tangled in his hair a minute later. He growled reflexively at it and it didn't pull, but it kept touching him with surprising dexterity. He glanced up curiously. "Just how much can you do with that thing?"  
Bucky's lips curled in irritation and he stiffened under Logan's hands, his hole tightening around the lubed fingers. "Enough." He said shortly.  
Aw, hell. Who was Logan to blame him for struggling with his metal attachment? The weight of the metal on his own bones seemed to drag him down as he recognized the emotion, and Logan let it go. "Just curious." He turned his head to brush it off, kissing the man's wrist.  
"Felt that." Bucky's tone was warm this time, forgiving, and he rocked his hips back onto Logan's hand. "I'd like to feel another finger in there."  
Logan laughed before he obeyed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed in bed with someone.  
When he entered Bucky, long legs wrapped around his hips and held him tight. He pinned Bucky's flesh hand to the bed, but the metal one proved stronger than anticipated and reached up to grip his bicep instead.  
Damn. If he could bruise, he'd definitely have a nice one there tomorrow. Logan rewarded him by shifting angles, trying to find his partner's sweet spot, gray eyes fixed on a brown so dark it was hard to see where his pupil ended.  
Bucky wasn't shy about letting him know when he did something right. He moaned loud when Logan's found the right angle, eyes fluttered shut and he bucked hard. When it rattled Logan's rhythm he grinned. "Keep up, old man."  
"Fuck off." Logan couldn't help but be amused. He used his free hand to reach down and begin jerking Bucky off.  
It didn't take the man long to come after that, and he sighed with relief but his legs didn't stop caging Logan in. "C'mon." He goaded. "Give it to me."  
This wasn't supposed to be for memories, but that was something that never failed to drive Logan crazy. He growled deep in his throat and sped up. "Fuck."  
The metal hand on his bicep trailed down to his wrist and pulled up to his face. Logan tried to jerk away and miscalculated its strength, failing miserably. Bucky, undeterred, made eye contact as he kissed Logan's knuckles, right where he'd seen a claw extend earlier.  
Logan swore. "Are you crazy?"  
"I trust you." Bucky didn't bother to add a qualifier and just kissed another spot.  
Not many people touched Logan's hands. Hardly anyone ever did without his gloves. He was always so careful about that.  
Affectionate human touch - even the metal of the arm, so unmistakably deliberate and human -   
Logan growled when he came and he stayed still, trembling, atop Bucky for a minute before rolling away and taking his hand back. When he'd removed and disposed of the condom and cleaned them both up a little, he glanced back at Bucky. "You want me to drive you home tonight?"  
"Mm. I'll take morning, unless you want me out. Toss me my phone, I'll let the guys know where I am."  
Logan did, and left to give him some privacy. That done, they settled down in bed not touching. Morning found them snuggled together.

"You gonna see him again?" Steve asked, leaning in Bucky's doorway as they watched the biker drive away.  
Bucky looked down at the card Logan had passed him and swore. "I think he gave me the wrong card."  
"What's it say?"  
"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He must have a kid there or something. God, is he that old?" Bucky glanced after him again.  
"Or maybe he's a teacher and the card has his office hours? Call." Steve rolled his eyes and went back inside.  
"Logan? A teacher?" Bucky shook his head. "We'll see."


End file.
